


Life after Endgame for Pepper potts/Stark and Morgan Stark

by Make_Believe96



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_Believe96/pseuds/Make_Believe96
Summary: Life still has to continue on for Pepper and her daughter Morgan , she did say they will be ok. All their family are here to help along the way.( not great at writing, just trying it out. It broke my heart that tony is gone but I also didn't think its good for me to write that he is still here as that just messes with my head. I also think its important to show that life does still go on for the loved ones left behind even though they are hurting. ) Just looking for postive feedback only.





	1. Chapter 1

It was well after dark when everyone had left, Rhodey and Happy tried to convince her to let them stay but Pepper knew if she did, she wouldn’t ever want them to leave. Morgan had fallen asleep a short while after having her cheeseburgers. Pepper couldn’t believe how quiet the house was, she kept thinking tony would just appear and tell her of his day with his daughter, now she’ll never get to hear they stories ever again. A tear fell, she quickly wiped it away and made her way over to the couch picking up her magazine about compose, tony used to tease her for reading it though there wasn’t much else to do the company was barely surviving within the five years of the snap. Now though the business was back up and running, the business that belonged to the Stark family. The same business that Tony had spoke about that maybe when Morgan was older, she might want to follow in her parents’ footsteps and become CEO of Stark Industries. 

There was a slight tug on her arm that pulled Pepper out of her sleep, Morgan was standing in front of her, her brown hair all messy the same way her dad hair was when he’d just woke up, her brown eyes were swollen red. Pepper quickly picked Morgan up   
“mummy, daddy isn’t here to get me juice pops” 

Pepper slightly smiled remembering how Tony would always cave in and get Morgan anything she wanted. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you some”   
After some juice pops, Pepper thought it would be best that both of them tried to get some sleep, Morgan was already falling back asleep beside her on the couch. The master bedroom had a breath taken view on the lake; it was something Tony had wanted because it reminded him of their house in Malibu. Being this far out from the city allowed the dark nights to cover the area and only the stars to light up the lake. Pepper lowered Morgan into the bed slightly more on Tony side of the bed. Pepper lay beside Morgan and cuddled into her, breathing in her sent, relieved that she still had a part of tony with her, everything about her daughter remined her of him, the way she looked, the way she spoke even her appetite reminded her of him. Pepper had made a promise that both her and Morgan would be ok, that his death wouldn’t be for nothing, they would still live a good life and she promised herself that she would make sure Morgan never felt left out, never felt she was missing out now she didn’t have her dad. So much was racing through her mind but soon the events over the last week finally caught up with her as she drifted off to sleep cuddling into a piece of him. 

 

Week after the funeral

The sunlight slowly crept into the room, lighting up the bed both red and brown hair mixed together. Both mother and daughter still clung tight to each other. The first few seconds of Pepper wakening up these days things felt normal until she looked beside her and saw only Morgan there, sometimes when she woke up before there were two people in her bed instead of one, Tony couldn’t say no to Morgan when she had a bad dream and wanted to be with her parents, he always put her in the middle so she felt safest. Pepper always woke up first when this happened, Tony seemed to be able to sleep more peacefully when Morgan was beside him. That little thought made her heart ache, she’d never wake up beside him, she’d never hear his light snoring even though he was adamant he didn’t snore. Pepper couldn’t face sleeping alone in the king size bed now that Tony wasn’t here, So she allowed Morgan to sleep in the bed but still it felt too big for both of them, she missed his presence. Pepper sat stroking her daughters brown hair just watching her sleep, she must have been exhausted after the last week, having to take in so much even though she was the daughter of a genius, anyone would feel the weight of the last week on them. Morgan eyes fluttered slightly and soon they brown eyes were staring deeply into peppers. 

“Can we make pancakes for breakfast” Pepper smiled “Of course we can” The little girl was up and crawling over the bed, jumping off and making her way down stairs to the kitchen. Pepper followed shortly behind. Soon the kitchen was filled with baking equipment and laughter from the little girl as she helped mix the bowl.   
“Do you have room for two more?” smiled Happy, Morgan ran straight into happys arms 

“Of course, although I think someone is a better cook than their dad” Happy chuckled remembering plenty of times he would walk in on Jarvis trying to guide Tony on how to cook which Tony explained he was trying to learn so he could impress Pepper.  
“Pete do you want Pancakes or something different, Its no problem I can make you somet…” “No, pancakes sound lovely” smiled peter, soon he was helping Morgan pour the mix into the pan and then showing off his skills by flipping the pancakes into the air, Morgan laughter filled the air and her eyes lite up watching peter. Her dad had told her many stories of her big brother and how one day he hoped he could introduce them. Pepper was more than grateful to have company it made the house feel alive and it took a lot of pressure of her. Pepper was worried she was spending too much time in the house, the thought of going outside and people looking at her with sympathetic eyes, feeling sorry for her, was something she wanted to avoid if she could. Pepper knew she would have to think about going back to work now everything was back to normal for the rest of the world just it wasn’t for her, soon Morgan would be going to kindergarten , having a life that Tony had wished would happen if they could ever find a way to bring everyone back.


	2. Trying To Find A New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Pepper getting ready to start back work, Peter going on a school trip and Morgan about to start kindergarten, there is going to be a new normal for the Stark family as they try to continue on with their lives.

Now with the world trying to get back to normal and summer nearly over , Pepper was back in new York making arrangements to come back to work , now that she had enrolled Morgan into kindergarten at Wetherby-Pembridge School she figured spending time doing work where she could focus instead of sitting in the house staring at the walls, usually when Happy would take Morgan out for something to eat or going to the park , Pepper would just sit on the couch and take in all the quiet, how being out away from the world made her feel even more lost, without Tony around, pepper hadn’t been doing much socialising , usually the only time she spoke to an adult was with Happy, Rhodey and Aunt May when she would come with peter to visit. Aunt May always took time out to text Pepper and check how she was doing which she was grateful about. Now though as pepper was going over her new schedule, she felt happy that maybe this would help numb the pain she was feeling since she lost him. Pepper secretary Bambi had filled her in on what meetings would be coming up with some of the board members wanting to make sure that Pepper was ready to come back to work.

Today hadn’t been as hard as she thought, most people smiled and made small talk with her. As she was leaving the building, paying too much attention to the email she was sending, she walked straight into someone with her paperwork scattering. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking” the man who she walked into was already picking up her papers, as the man stood up and faced pepper, she stared deep into his brown eyes, they were the same shade as Tony’s. The man cleared his throat and pepper jumped slightly back embarrassed to have been caught in a moment. “you have a busy week coming up” “oh yes, trying to juggle work and a kid has definitely filled out my week” pepper smiled politely at the man noticing the gold band on his left hand as he handed back her papers “and it only gets more hectic when there’s , children’s birthday parties to attend, anyways I must be heading I have an important date with someone special” The man turned and left without looking back. Pepper watched as he disappeared smiling at the memories of when she would finish work and was looking forward to her date night with tony, he always found ways to surprise her. 

As she walked outside, she spotted a familiar face she’d seen so often this summer. “hey, pepper” smiled peter “I thought I could catch you before I’m off for vacation with the school” “Aunt may was telling me you’ll be away for a couple of weeks, Morgan wanted to come with you” Of course when Morgan heard that peter would be off travelling she wanted to go with him, peter had been spending most of his time at the house, sometimes Ned would come too , all three kids would spend hours building up Lego pieces, Morgan was usually finished first, she was turning more into her dad each day, very skilled with her hands and becoming more smart every time she spoke. “yea, I leave next week but I wanted to give Morgan this new star wars piece, I’m sure she’ll have it finished for when I’m back” “happy will be here shortly , you can stay for dinner, were going out for pizza tonight” The black SVU pulled up, as they were getting in, pepper made sure Happy would stop by Peters to pick up Aunt May too. Soon they were all sitting around the table sharing two large pizzas amongst them, peter had been explaining where he and his class mates would be going around Europe. He sounded excited to get away and pepper was happy for him, she knew Tony would be excited for him, that even though he had a secret he could still get to be young and act his age. As they were parting ways, Happy and Morgan walked them up to their apartment, she had been noticing lately that Happy and May would spend longer talking to each other, there’s was something of a twinkle in Happys eyes. 

When pepper got home, she placed Morgan into her own bed and kissed her goodnight, tonight Pepper would try to sleep on her own, she knew with Morgan starting school she would have to learn to let her sleep in her own bed. Tonight the lake was dark , no stars could be seen , just an empty sky tonight, Pepper felt sceptical of going back to work and having Morgan start school, she was excited for this part of the journey for Morgan but it wasn’t suppose to be like this, Tony spoke many times of Morgan going to school and how he would take her, have loads of photos taken, pick her up. He couldn’t believe how lucky he got at his second chance, he always wanted to get Peter and the rest of the world back but not once when he spoke about that chance did he think he wouldn’t be here, even that night when he told her , he found out how to work time travel , he spoke of how he would be able to introduce Morgan to her brother. Pepper knew that despite her fear she had to let him try because the last five years he still woke up in cold sweats from bad dreams about peter turning to dust, all he wanted was his family together again. Tomorrow would be a new chapter to her story , going back to work as CEO of Stark Industries a lot had changed in 5 years but running a business was something pepper knew without question she could do. The bed at Tonys side dipped slightly and Pepper turned to see Morgan tuck herself in beside her, they both would sleep soundly tonight.


	3. Quick update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update. Will be posting again soon

Hi guys , I'll be posting again soon , just trying to get more than one chapter done so next time I update they'll be a few chapters. Also dont want to go too far into story cause I want to see far from home and try and work that into the chapters too. Thanks for reading ! 😊


End file.
